


平原督邮

by GPAlien



Series: [TF]本体相关 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, 原创OC, 原创角色 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPAlien/pseuds/GPAlien
Summary: 背景：大型运输机 Besigha(鱼头)与多功能电战机Alien(A)试着活到最后。内容：战前，这是鱼头与A最后一次见到工头。（短打）
Series: [TF]本体相关 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778722





	平原督邮

晕乎乎的，视线也不是很清晰，只得低着头，可A还是胆战心惊地迈着步直往前跑。大滩能量液、稀稀拉拉的管线、散落的后视镜碎片、变速器...扰流板!这分心让他一趔趄，差带连机带那条被丢在路边的大腿一起摔成一团。算了，A继续往矿场那方向去，芯里这无名火无处可去。

吹了一路凉风，A的芯火硬生生的给吹得不剩几丝，机体变得愈加僵硬，难以掌控。在活动板房门边粗略的摸索了一番，最终还是选择了撞进去。这一撞，汽油箱盖不堪冲击直直的落在了沙地里，还好里面本就没剩下多少能量液，普通的颠簸不足以令它们晃出来。

A撞进来的声音可不小，但鱼头还雷打不动。矿场那过量的劳动量和微乎其微的伙食量，是谁都会这样。A大力的东拍西摇了会，鱼头终于睁开了睡眼朦胧的光学镜，“哪个天杀的..."没说完便瞪大了双眼。  
捡垃圾都不愿意收走的稀碎光学镜，垃圾场里滚了圈似的大量磨损，双手和胸前沾染着不知道谁的能量液，引擎盖上还有个瘪膛，这真的是A？

“又是那贱种破面包车吗？白天没闹够晚上又来找你麻烦，爹爹们脾气好还得寸进尺，蹬鼻子上脸了？原本俊俏着的脸被弄成这样，真他流水线的缺德。这炉渣不死，他祖宗都要头顶生烟。”鱼头本来还想摸下A最近的伤口，但还是及时停下了。

“我惹麻烦了，我得立马离开这。我再也受不了这破地方和这些蠢货了，和我一起走吧！”要不是没剩下多少精力，A早就肆意的骂骂咧咧了，伤口只容许他多吐一句，“但那脑模块被塞到后挡板里的腌臜货必须死。”

“哐”，鱼头撞门的气势可比A刚高了不知道多少，胆子本就不大的工头吓走了半个魂，靠近的脚步声差点震碎了他的魄。  
“我杀你个下贱货。”接着就是一把揪住工头的腰死命往地上砸，工头哪能放扔他如此为非作歹，可手无寸铁的享福佬的拳头又能有几分力气，被摔得清洗液迸流。他挣不起来，只能眼巴巴地望着近在眼前的铁器。传动轴是最先不堪重负的。

泄压阀紧随其后，成了铁块，完全看不出原先是什么。  
A环顾了下房间，最终抄起门旁的铁棍，冲两台机所在的方向喊到“给我留点。”  
鱼头点了点头，不舍的松开了捏着工头小脑袋的大爪子，但嫌弃似的在墙上抹了抹。  
工头察觉到了不妙，他认得那机，是他白天无能狂怒时的受害者，哪敢多看一眼，立马蛆虫般朝厨房蠕动，还没离开一步，就被铁棍扎穿了膝盖。扭曲的表情让本就丑陋不看的脸更不忍直视，光学镜都要掉下来了，还没来得及尖叫便晕了过去。  
A跪坐在工头身上，大力的拍了下“受害者”的脸，确定他不是在装。

A继续保持着跪坐的姿势。  
见识过铁棍的威力后，工头才意识到他们是认真的，安分多了，拇指大的脑模块快速运转，整理着说辞。  
趟，鱼头及时的踢来了个急救箱，还扔下了些房里搜刮来的“武器”——菜刀、扳手、挂差...，“你还是先包扎下吧，这死种还能撑一会呢。”  
“嗯。”，应的挺快，但A根本没停下的意思，握着梯形手锯来回在身下的机背后那一块锯割。  
工头的哭爹喊娘还真没人在意，听了会儿也就习惯了。也不怕周围的机听着，一群低眉顺眼的崽种有什么好怕的，他们巴不得等俩机走了后爬来捡拾剩肉呢，活脱脱的秃鹫。  
“自己吃的舒服，给我们一天一顿，怎么就没噎死你个杂碎，呸。”爽快的踹了工头一脚后，便知趣的进了厨房，给A留点空间，顺便补充下能量，大机型就是这点麻烦，饿得快。  
下一瞬地面被铺上了一层染料。

“竟然不是黑的，啧。”，视线失望的从地上移了开来。  
A没有注意到自己的双脚也被染上了，只顾着伸手去摸眼前的火种舱。  
“平时待你们那样真不是我想要的，不是你们就是我，呜呜呜，你们能理解的吧！”  
“别得势不饶人了，横到底可对谁都没好处，我也认识不少上头的机的唉啊。”  
“流水线的崽种我要把你们拆成碎片然后喂狐狸，啊啊啊！”  
“那儿的能量你们想拿多少拿多少，唉！只要留下我一条贱命，就都是你们的！”  
“我该死我该死，我真的错了，两位大爷网开一面吧！”  
“我也只是个打下手的，床下盒子里还有些钱和上头的消息，你们肯定会喜欢的，绕了我吧，求求...求求你！”  
发声器的反应已经跟不上脑模块了，分不清到底是胡言乱语还是真的在威胁。一声声的呻吟却没有引来任何回应。机体渐渐失去颜色。

直挺挺的趴倒在地。  
在残缺的器官砸入急救箱之前，零星挂着的几滴能量液逃离般的跃向地面，却不知将被不远处的大滩液体吞噬。能量液本不是这个味道，但怒气逐渐消散的此刻，在A的处理器里却似是两天前被土狼吃空内脏的瞪羚尸体味，腐膻拽着鬣狗唾液的腥臭挤开了血腥味。刚才被A生生被压下去的反胃感又倏忽即至，干呕了几声，只是本人还不想放弃。  
“呃吖，在那儿吗？”  
“草，那粘锅的炉渣还真他流水线的说的是真的!"几米外传来鱼头兴奋的声音，左手推着被翻起的床，另一只手迅速的翻动着一叠合同，“谢谢他普神的火种源，我们可撞大运了，不用裸奔咯！”


End file.
